In spite of numerous advances in medical research, cancer remains the second leading cause of death in the United States. In the industrialized nations, roughly one in five persons will die of cancer. Traditional modes of clinical care, such as surgical resection, radiotherapy and chemotherapy, have a significant failure rate, especially for solid tumors. Neoplasia resulting in benign tumors can usually be completely cured by removing the mass surgically. If a tumor becomes malignant, as manifested by invasion of surrounding tissue, it becomes much more difficult to eradicate. Once a malignant tumor metastasizes, it is much less likely to be eradicated.
Excluding basal cell carcinoma, there are over one million new cases of cancer per year in the United States alone, and cancer accounts for over one half million deaths per year in this country. In the world as a whole, the five most common cancers are those of lung, stomach, breast, colon/rectum, and uterine cervix, and the total number of new cases per year is over 6 million.
Lung cancer is one of the most refractory of solid tumors because inoperable cases are up to 60% and the 5-year survival is only 13%. In particular, adenocarcinomas, which comprise about one-half of the total lung cancer cases, are mostly chemo-radioresistant. Colorectal cancer is the third most common cancer and the second leading cause of cancer deaths. Pancreatic cancer is virtually always fatal. Thus, current treatment prospects for many patients with these carcinomas are unsatisfactory, and the prognosis is poor.
Hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC or malignant hepatoma) is one of the most common cancers in the world, and is especially problematic in Asia. Treatment prospects for patients with hepatocellular carcinoma are dim. Even with improvements in therapy and availability of liver transplant, only a minority of patients are cured by removal of the tumor either by resection or transplantation. For the majority of patients, the current treatments remain unsatisfactory, and the prognosis is poor.
Breast cancer is one of the most common cancers in the United States, with an annual incidence of about 182,000 new cases and nearly 50,000 deaths. In the industrial nations, approximately one in eight women can expect to develop breast cancer. The mortality rate for breast cancer has remained unchanged since 1930. It has increased an average of 0.2% per year, but decreased in women under 65 years of age by an average of 0.3% per year. See e.g., Marchant (1994) Contemporary Management of Breast Disease II: Breast Cancer, in: Obstetrics and Gynecology Clinics of North America 21:555-560; and Colditz (1993) Cancer Suppl. 71:1480-1489.
Despite ongoing improvement in the understanding of the disease, breast cancer has remained resistant to medical intervention. Most clinical initiatives are focused on early diagnosis, followed by conventional forms of intervention, particularly surgery and chemotherapy. Such interventions are of limited success, particularly in patients where the tumor has undergone metastasis. There is a pressing need to improve the arsenal of therapies available to provide more precise and more effective treatment in a less invasive way.
Prostate cancer is the fastest growing neoplasm in men with an estimated 244,000 new cases in the United States being diagnosed in 1995, of which approximately 44,000 deaths will result. Prostate cancer is now the most frequently diagnosed cancer in men. Prostate cancer is latent; many men carry prostate cancer cells without overt signs of disease. It is associated with a high morbidity. Cancer metastasis to bone (late stage) is common and is almost always fatal.
Current treatments include radical prostatectomy, radiation therapy, hormonal ablation and chemotherapy. Unfortunately, in approximately 80% of cases, diagnosis of prostate cancer is established when the disease has already metastasized to the bones, thus limiting the effectiveness of surgical treatments. Hormonal therapy frequently fails with time with the development of hormone-resistant tumor cells. Although chemotherapeutic agents have been used in the treatment of prostate cancer, no single agent has demonstrated superiority over its counterparts, and no drug combination seems particularly effective. The generally drug-resistant, slow-growing nature of most prostate cancers makes them particularly unresponsive to standard chemotherapy.
A major, indeed the overwhelming, obstacle to cancer therapy is the problem of selectivity; that is, the ability to inhibit the multiplication of tumor cells, while leaving unaffected the function of normal cells. For example, in prostate cancer therapy, the therapeutic ratio, or ratio of tumor cell killing to normal cell killing of traditional tumor chemotherapy, is only 1.5:1. Thus, more effective treatment methods and pharmaceutical compositions for therapy and prophylaxis of neoplasia are needed.
Solid tumors frequently contain regions that are poorly vascularized, partly because the tumor cells grow faster than the endothelial cells that make up the blood vessels. Tumor cells can remain viable in such hypoxic conditions and are often refractory to chemotherapy and radiation therapy. In a recent study of cervical cancer, the oxygen status of a tumor was shown to be the single most important prognostic factor, ahead of age of patient, menopausal status, clinical stage, size and histology. Hoeckel et al. (1996) Semin. Radiat. Oncol. 6:1-8.
Of particular interest is development of more specific, targeted forms of cancer therapy, especially for cancers that are difficult to treat successfully. In contrast to conventional cancer therapies, which result in relatively non-specific and often serious toxicity, more specific treatment modalities attempt to inhibit or kill malignant cells selectively while leaving healthy cells intact. Radioresistant and chemoresistant tumors present particular challenges, and there is a need for methods of treating these types of tumors.
One possible treatment approach for many of these cancers is gene therapy, whereby a gene of interest is introduced into the malignant cell. Various viral vectors, including adenoviral vectors, have been developed as vehicles for gene therapy. The virtually exclusive focus in development of adenoviral vectors for gene therapy is use of adenovirus merely as a vehicle for introducing the gene of interest, not as an effector in itself. Replication of adenovirus has been viewed as an undesirable result, largely due to the host immune response. In the treatment of cancer by replication-defective adenoviruses, the host immune response limits the duration of repeat doses at two levels. First, the capsid proteins of the adenovirus delivery vehicle itself are immunogenic. Second, viral late genes are frequently expressed in transduced cells, eliciting cellular immunity. Thus, the ability to repeatedly administer cytokines, tumor suppressor genes, ribozymes, suicide genes, or genes which convert prodrug to an active drug has been limited by the immunogenicity of both the gene transfer vehicle and the viral gene products of the transfer vehicle as well as the transient nature of gene expression.
Use of adenoviral vectors as therapeutic vehicles for cancer has been reported. Some of these approaches utilize tissue (i.e., cell type) specific transcriptional regulatory elements to selectively drive adenoviral replication (and thus cytotoxcity). U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,443; see also WO 95/11984; WO 96/17053; WO 96/34969; WO 98/35028. While useful and promising, there remain other treatment contexts for which tissue specific replication may be insufficient.
Besides cancerous cells, it is often desirable to selectively destroy certain unwanted cells or tissues. Besides surgery, however, which is invasive, there is a dearth of methods available, particularly non-invasive methods, which would allow such selective cytotoxicity and/or suppression.
There is a need for vector constructs that are capable of eliminating essentially all cancerous cells in a minimum number of administrations before specific immunological response against the vector prevents further treatment and which are suitable for use in specific, focused cancer ablation treatments. There is also a need for an ability to selectively destroy, or impair, unwanted cells, regardless of cell type and/or regardless of anatomical location.